hey hey rich boi
by DephNaughtDeejay
Summary: Draco and his soon to be wife, face everything. from being rich one day, poor the next, so hey hey rich boi look my way. rated M for later chapters


**Chapter one; Marry me_?_**

* * *

She was just lying in the Slytherin common room, on one of the leather sofa's. It was the beginning of seventh year, and she wanted to see her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. She hadn't seen him at all that summer, and that summer was probably one of her worst summers she had had. She held a small wolf doll that he got her when they went to Hogsmeed. DeeJay had loved the wolf toy when he got it for her. She knew Malfoy loved her; even if he was mean to everyone else at school, he cared for her a lot.

Just then, the portrait door open and quickly closed, "DeeJay?" a soft boys whispered was said, walking in. "Are you here?" he asked.

DeeJay knew who it was and got up and quickly hid from Draco, in a small corner. "Come find me, Draco." she giggled loudly.

Draco's face lit up when he heard her giggled. "Oh with that giggle I'll be sure to find you" he said looking around the common room, "hmm" he said walking to the corner she was hiding in. "I think I found something" he smirked pulling her up and into a hug.

Deejay smiled, feeling Draco's hand in her hand as he pulled her up and then into a hug. She felt safe in his arms. She smiled up at him, and kissed his check "missed you over the summer" she whispered to the blonde boyfriend.

Draco let out a small chuckle "I missed sweetheart" he whispered into her ear. "Why didn't you come to dinner?" He asked softly, kissing her ear sweetly.

Deejay looked up at him, and giggled when he kissed her ear. "I don't know, I guess I wasn't that hungry. And I knew what professor Snape (and if I'm wrong PLEASE yell at me. I haven't read the 3,4, 5, 6 or 7th books, but ive seen all the movies) was going to say, so I didn't really need to be there." She told him. "I just wanted to see you though." DeeJay said looking down and then back up giving him puppy eyes. She knew that it would get to him.

Draco sighed a bit. "But I don't want you not to eat." He told her softly, still hugging her. "You need to eat" he told her.

DeeJay nodded, "I know," DeeJay had had an eating disorder fourth and fifth year. "But I put on like 3 pounds over the summer." She told him.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Three pounds," he asked, "you look like you haven't put on anything." He told her. "You look like you did before summer. Beautiful as ever" he kissed her softly on the lip, pulling her slightly closer then before.

Deejay let him kiss her. "No I don't. I look like a cow." She pinched some of her fat under to tiny tank-top she was going to be wearing to bed, showing the tiny bit of fat she had. "That is a lot"

Draco sighed at her. "that isn't like any babe" he told her and kissed her softly. "Can't you just let me tell you how beautiful you are, and how much I want to marry you?" he asked her.

DeeJay stopped for a moment. "you want to marry me?" she asked him, her eyes welling with tears.

Draco smiled a bit getting down on one knee. "Deloris Jo Farley, I love you more then you will ever know. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he slipped his hand into his pocket pulling out a small black box, opening it. In side was a ring. A very large ring. But not overly large. A beautiful ring. "I want to make babies with you and grow old with you." he also said, "so now can I get to the point" he open the box showing the ring. "Will you, DeeJay, marry me?"

Just as Draco pulled out the ring, in waterworks came. DeeJay was so many emotions rolled into one, that she knew she was going to say yes but she hada think. Would she have second thoughts about it? What would her friends do when she told then. Oh fuck them. Deejay jumped into Draco's arm, crying "yes" she whispered into his ear.

Draco smiled and kissed her putting the ring onto her left ring-finger. He kissed her one last time before getting barged in on but the 1st, 2nd,3rd,4th,5th,6th, and the 7th years coming back after dinner. DeeJay looked at him with a small smile, "think you can meet me back down here after hours" deejay smiled and winked walking to the stairs.


End file.
